Whhhy
by thoughtless dreamer
Summary: When Horo starts the why game with Ren. Lots of HoroXRen fluf! Rated for yaoi.


Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King, and I know it, you don't have to rub it in! **Pouts**

Jessie: I randomly thought of this idea after spending some time with my dear baby cousin, who insisted on playing the "why" game for about 30 minutes (Haha, I won). Anyway, so afterwards, I thought, "Hey, this'll be a great fanfiction!" And so here it is!

Joh: Haha, little kids can be annoying, _and_ inspiration!

Jessie: **Laughs** Yeah, I guess so!

Joh: **Huggles** Aishiteru!

Jessie: Wo ai ni!

J twins: **Huggles and kisses**

**Warning:** This fanfiction contains **yaoi.** **Yaoi**-haters, you shall be scared by **yaoi** if you do not turn away now! Quick- shield your eyes! Press the back button! Most importantly, _don't flame me!_ Here's your BIG warning:

_**WARNING! YAOI AHEAD! WARNING! YAOI AHEAD!**_

_**WARNING! YAOI AHEAD! WARNING! YAOI AHEAD!**_

_**WARNING! YAOI AHEAD! WARNING! YAOI AHEAD!**_

_On_ with da fic!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey, Ren?" Ren gave a slight start because of the suddenness of the voice now directly behind him. He had been pouring his third glass of milk for the day, and he spilled a little. He cursed in Chinese under his breath, his golden eyes narrowing before shifting to the corner to catch a glimpse of blue.

"_What?"_ Ren growled dangerously. Horo smiled innocently at him, apparently oblivious to his short friend's anger.

"I was just wondering what is with you and milk. I mean, _come _on: why you like milk so damn much?" Horo laughed. Ren's right eye twitched slightly, but again, Horo failed to notice the obvious sign of Ren's irritation.

"Just…because, baka," Ren snapped, turning his focus back onto wiping up the small amount of precious milk spilled. Horo blinked, and his happy expression turned to a slight pout.

"That's not a reason!" Horo whined loudly, following Ren out of the kitchen as the smaller shaman tried to escape Horo without having to resort to physically harming him.

"Whhhy?" Horo asked loudly, running to catch up with Ren who had started up the stairs.

"Be_cause,_" Ren grumbled, having reached the top of the stairs before Horo had come to the bottom.

"Whhhy?" Horo insisted, a grin slowly making its way onto his face; he'd never realized how much repetition pissed Ren off. Ren reached the door to his bedroom, and walked in, Horo directly on his heels at this point.

"_Because!"_ Ren snapped, slamming his glass down on his bedside table, the liquid sloshing dangerously high at the forceful impact.

"Oh…" Horo mumbled, just now noticing the violent twitches Ren's whole body was making. He blinked, looking down at his feet. Ren sighed in relief, sitting down on his bed, covering his face wit his hands. Horo quietly took a seat next to his friend. A small smirk appeared on his lips as he continued to stare at Ren.

"…Why?" he asked again. Ren froze. Oh, _that_ did it. With a growl, Ren threw himself at Horo, and with a loud squawk, Horo fell off the bed, with Ren on top of him. The two wrestled on the floor, Horo laughing as he desperately held on to Ren's wrists, holding his fists away with his hands, and wrapping his legs around Ren's in order to keep his legs from kicking out.

"Why!" He gasped again through his laughter, bracing himself for the impact that he knew was somehow going to come. No painful blows landed on him. Instead, a pair of warm, soft lips pressed firmly up against his. His eyes widened, and he froze, as he saw Ren's golden eyes staring smugly back into his own. Horo, deciding he liked the feeling, wrapped his arms securely around Ren's waist, and pulled the smaller teen closer to himself. Ren's eyes widened. _'What's he _doing?_ He's supposed to be freaked out, _not_ enjoying this!'_ Ren thought wildly, though he felt himself liking the feeling of being pulled close against the Ainu. Horo tentatively pressed his tongue against Ren's lips, and almost immediately was granted entry. He moved a hand to the back of Ren's head and pulled Ren's head closer into his. Ren let his eyes slide close, and he found himself moaning loudly into Horo's mouth when Horo's tongue gently massaged his own. Horo flipped over so that he was on top of Ren, and kissed him even more deeply, their fight totally forgotten as they lost themselves in their kiss. Finally, the two broke apart to breathe, and they panted heavily, staring at each other. Ren blushed furiously when his mind registered that he was now underneath Horo. Horo grinned happily down at the flushed Tao.

"I changed my mind; you don't need a reason. I like this reaction _much_ better."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jessie: HoroXRen fluff! Aaaah! I love it soooo much!

Joh: Whee! It's so kawaii!

Jessie: I know! And my updates are on a roll!

Joh: Yippie!

Jessie: But I hurt my toe today; I almost broke it. **Cries**

Joh: Awww, poor baby! **Huggles**

Jessie: **Sniffles** Yeah. Oh well, the writing of HoroXRen fluff makes it better!

Joh: Yaaay!

(Please review, because it'll make me feel better! Reviews are my cure!)

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/


End file.
